heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.01.22 - Blüdbath: Job Interview
Tynan takes a couple of deep breaths, and another pull from her flask. The woman shakes her head a little bit as the burning liquid splashes down her throat, and burns down to the pit of her stomach. And hopefully burns the nerves away. She recieved a letter from the guys holding her gear on the docks that Slade Wilson. THE SLADE WILSON, THE TERMINATOR, wants to meet her. The woman pinches her arm again. What on earth did she did to get a personal letter from the God of Mercs? The woman pauses, and looks around the cold street again. There's nobody really around, but her eyes stop looking at the street, and start towards the rooftops. The woman starts to carefully back up to the building behind her while keeping her eyes focused on the roofs. Snipe her? Why go through that trouble when he could have done that at the docks? Explosive? There's enough cars, but Slade's to careful to go that route. An innocent can be caught up by accident. The woman stays combat tense, focusing her senses outward, watching everything without looking at anything... Although there's nobody around, the young woman isn't left wondering for very long. Shortly after she arrives, a droning sound can be heard off in the distance. This quickly grows in intensity, until it becomes the telltale 'whop whop whop whop' of helicopter blades. Those with really keen vision (or binoculars) and an affinity for Russian aircraft might recognize the helicopter as a seemingly combat-ready Mil Mi-25. It has been completely blacked-out, making any further guesses into its origins all but impossible from a distance. The helicopter is really booking it, going somewhere near it's top speed of a little over 200 mph. But even though it's well within range of some of its more dramatic offensive weaponry, the pilot doesn't seem to be interested in deploying any armaments. If this were a normal city, one might ask how a fully-armed combat helicopter was being flown without someone shooting it out of the sky. But as this is Blüdhaven, a military helicopter simply rates this as yet another typical Wednesday. Tynan pauses a moment, and simply stares for a second. "You got to be kidding me. A Hind?! In the US?!", she asks. The woman's jaw just about hits the ground. She pushes her jaw back up, only to let it fall again. "I think...Either I royally pissed him off, if he's sending a Hind out...", she says. The woman takes a few deep breathes, and watches carefully. Its not like she can really run anywhere. In this area, any cover she can get behind would be ripped to shreds in only a few seconds, and thats before the rockets hit. Its like showing a teenage street race a Maserati fully tricked out... Reaching it's destination in an extremely timely fashion, the Hind does a circle around the dock area, as if sweeping for potential threats before setting down. But apparently one pass is enough to satisfy any concerns the pilot had, and it carefully sets down less than a hundred meters away from Tynan. The helicopter's landing gear has barely touched the ground before one of the side doors is opened, and the crew chief sticks the top half of his body out. He waves repeatedly for the woman to run towards the aircraft, and his expression makes it obvious that faster would be better than slower. Inside the craft, most of the seats are open, aside from two men with automatic rifles, and an older man in a simple turtleneck sweater. Tynan nods her head, and runs to the helicoptor. She hops in. The woman looks at the two men, and doesn't seem intimidated. Ty knows that looking intimidated makes attack dogs edgy. Staying calm however throws them off. She takes a moment to look at each man with the rifles. Ty is making a point. Then she turns towards the man in the middle. The one who has called for this. She reaches up, and pulls one of the headsets down, and adjusts it. It seems like somebody is very familiar with this helicoptor... The two 'attack dogs' are indeed edgy. Large and mean-looking, they clutch their assault rifles closely, just a half-step away from being at the ready. Of course, firing rounds in a helicopter is a terrible idea, but given who their employer is it's not out of the question. But, edgy as they are, they remain seated, simply glaring at the woman as if they're just waiting for her to make a false move. The man who sits between them, however, looks so calm that it's almost off-putting. He appears to be perfectly comfortable in the old-school paramilitary/spy gear he wears, with only a pistol on his hip as protection. His headset is, of course, already on. But he waits for a few seconds after Tynan has put on hers before he speaks. In the meantime, he gives the young woman a long hard stare with his one remaining eye. "So... we have unfinished business, you and I." The helicopter lifts off as quickly as it landed, heading away from the docks and toward the city proper. Tynan just sits there, listening. She stays calm, simply nodding her head towards Slade in acknowledgment. The woman smiles a little bit. "So it would seem.", she tells. Ty breathes out. Three on One in a Helicoptor is not good odds. So the woman stays focused. "I hope you're not too upset with a young pup interrupting the other day.", she says. The woman takes moment to look at the guards. "Trust me, little one. If I were upset with you it would take forensic experts months to reassemble your corpse." If an ordinary man said something like that, it would sound like a boast. But Slade makes the threat in a completely neutral, almost disconnected way. He isn't boasting, he's merely stating a fact that is so obvious to him that the very mention of it bores him. "I'm not upset. I'm merely curious. You see, I know why everyone else was at the little party I threw a few nights ago." Slade's hands are in his lap, and he actually begins twiddling his thumbs. "My soldiers were there to prove their worth. The assassins were there because I told them to be there. And the Bats... well... they were there because they have a silly hobby." He leans forward. His thumbs are still twiddling, but the glare in his one blue eye is focused and intense. "You, on the other hand... you're motivations are a mystery." "Cause word of mouth said that Slade Wilson was going to do something that day. Something big. I heard so many stories about you, that I had to see Deathstroke the Terminator. I mean, for somebody like me to have that oppertunity...", she points out. Tynan takes a long moment to look at the two in the helicoptor. "And no offense, but if the dogs let a little mouse sneak in with the Bat, not to mention get taken out by said mouse...", Tynan tells. The woman takes a second to watch Slade. She smiles a bit as she keeps her hands out in front of her. Tynan is waiting. She knows that the two dogs can't take a slap to the face like that. It was a barbed comment to draw a reaction from the two. "Anyways, it is an honor to meet you, Mister Wilson." "We're high enough. Want me to push her out now, Boss?" Sure enough, one of the thugs responds as expected, while the other simply switches off his weapon's safety switch. Slade, on the other hand, looks relatively nonplussed. "Not yet. We have to get at least enough information out of her to justify the fuel expense. But, if I decide to have her tortured I'll let both of you supervise the first couple of rounds." Slade seems to know exactly what to say to both satisfy the two brutes' egos, but also get them to keep their head in the game. As if he hadn't just been discussing having her killed or tortured, Slade returns his attention to the young woman, his face covered in the Slade Wilson version of a friendly smile. "You raise a valid point, and you certainly made a good showing for yourself in the battle royale. Almost suspiciously good. Which is of course why I've decided that you will work for me from now on." Ty smiles sweetly at the brute who wants to toss her out. "Lad...Flattery only works if you can do it.", she says. The one who slides the safety off his weapon gets a hard look from Ty. "And you...using a Full auto in a helicopter without strapping yourself to the safety on the roof...And inside where a ricochet can take out the pilot? Don't be stupid. If you want to intimidate me, draw your sidearm. A semi auto is a much more convincing threat then a rifle, and less dangerous.", she states. Let the dogs bark. That's what Ty is thinking. Her focus goes back to Slade. "Accusing me of working for the Bat? You know how much the Bat loves mercenaries...I managed to get out when he was focused on restraining the goons. Plus, I have a way to even prove that I acted on my own accord. Does the Bat allow anyone anywhere to kill? Ever? And I killed how many? 15?", she asks. The woman lets that sink in a moment. "Though that's beside the point, given all my kills were opportunity kills. Most of my targets weren't paying attention. My first objective was just to get the rifle.", she states. Then the woman pauses a moment. "You...want me...to work for you?", she says. It just now sinks in. Her eyes go wide, and the surprise is clear on her face. She just blinks. "I-I...Really? I'm nowhere near your level of excellence...", she says. "Of course you aren't. Nobody is. And I plan to keep it that way forever." Once again, Slade sounds like someone who is simply expounding upon something that is considered common knowledge. Though, to be fair, there are many who share Tynan's assessment of his prowess. "But I didn't become the best in the world by sitting on my laurels. I became the best in the world by continually pushing myself beyond the boundaries of what is humanly possible." The thugs know better than to try to inflict violence on one of Slade's guests, no matter how much they're provoked. Strangely, ever since he had most of his soldiers killed off, the ones that remain are almost pathologically loyal to their leader. Which might have been his entire plan, after all. "So from now on, I'll do the same for you. I'll push you to be the best that there is. And when I think you're good enough to pose a threat to me, I'll kill you. This is how it has always been, and how it will always be." Ty takes a moment to watch Slade, and simply nods her head. The woman trains, but her real skill isn't her physique, but rather her intelligence, and the fact that she plays tightly to basic rules of combat. Which means patience, and studying up. And studying under the Master of War....Well, a lot of people might get a little nervious. "I see.", she says. "I have a question for you though.", she asks. "How do you feel about those with the X gene?", she asks. The woman's hands stay in her lap....but just her mentioning that....the Tension must really max up after that...Is Ty a Mutant, or is she not? For a minute, Slade just does his unnerving silent stare routine. The eye patch (and surrounding scars) really add another layer to his stare, making him seem both battle-hardened and borderline insane. Both of those assessments are true, depending on what day it is. "The X gene? Is this your clever way of letting me know you're not really a woman? I assure you, your gender wasn't even remotely a factor in my decision to train you." He looks straight at her, and appears to be completely serious. Of course, it's hard to tell for sure with a face like his. Tynan's eyes start to glow a little bit, and she makes little slashes in the air. And suddenly the woman pulls out two Colt 1911M3As...From inside the Helicopter. She points them the pistols at the two before opening up a rift and tossing them into the rife. "As in, training a mutant?" Slade's bodyguards are extremely quick on the draw. So quick that they've got their weapons up and at the ready almost too quickly for the eye to follow. But an equally-fast raised hand from Slade is enough to keep either of them from firing. But it's clear from their expressions that they'd like nothing better, and will probably spend quite a bit of time complaining about this entire ordeal the next time they get drunk. "I don't watch much Fox News, so I have nothing against the mutant community. In fact, most of my soldiers are gifted in some way or another. Otherwise, they'd have no chance of surviving my training." The pilot interrupts with a slightly apologetic tone. "Boss, we've arrived. Setting down now. If you want to dispose of our cargo, before we touch down, now would be the time." Apparently all of Slade's soldiers thought he was going to push Tynan out of the helicopter. Some of them might even have lost a bet because of it. A mysterious, computer-modulated but distinctly feminine voice speaks from Slade's headset. "Hello, Deathstroke. You may call me Oracle." "What the...?" Slade looks confused for the briefest of seconds before a bit of color starts to build in his cheeks. "Sully, what did I tell you about adjusting the computer's settings? If I wanted a digital assistant program in my helicopter I'd just plug in my cellphone." He grabs his headset, unfastening the chinstrap "Fix it, and don't let it happen again." And with that, he takes off the headset and puts it in his lap as he prepares for the landing. There's the sound of a woman chuckling from the headset, deep and rich. "Oh, I'm no digital assistant, Mr. Slade Wilson." the voice pipes from the man's lap. "You're a well known strategist.... Shall we play a game?" "Goddammit Sully, if this thing is trying to make me play Clash Of Clan's I'm going to..." The ire in Deathstroke's voice is pretty obvious. It's not unjustified, as having his electronic security breached in front of a guest really reduces his supervillain cred. From the front of the aircraft, 'Sully' turns his head around and yells over the roar of the engines so that Slade can hear him. "Sir, it's nothing I did.... Somebody is taking over our comm systems." "Well then, somebody doesn't have long to live. Very well computer, what is your game? "Or Angry Birds. If it says Angry birds, I want permission to shoot your IT person...", Tynan says. "And who puts a flipping computer on a Hind in the first place? This thing is a flying tank, not a smart car...", the woman goes. Yeah, she's a little irked that there's a computer system on the Hind..and one that could be taken over... There's another deep chuckle. "My dear Mr. Wilson, you really are rude." Oracle's voice is chastizing. "The game is one we both know well. White moves Pawn to D4. The play is yours." The helicopter lands on the roof of yet another sketchy-looking warehouse in yet another sketchy-looking section of Blüdhaven. The two thugs pull open the doors and leap out, one on either side, while the flight crew prepares to power down the engines. There is already a small security force on the roof. Like the two goons that went with Slade today, most of them are carrying assault rifles, though one of them is armed with something that looks like a flamethrower. "Sully, get our tech guys all on figuring out who this prankster is. Let me know as soon as you've found him, I want crush his computer and make him eat it. One spoonful at a time..." Slade seems pissed, but he doesn't seem to be especially worried yet. "... but in the meantime: Knight to c6." Slade stands up, and heads out toward the roof, keeping his head low to avoid the turbulence of the helicopter blades. Category:Log